Freezing Magus
by Raynare
Summary: Flung into a new world at the end of the Heaven's Feel route and stuck in female body. Can Shirou survive this world where aliens called NOVAs attack humanity? OOC!Shirou, Fem!Shirou, Femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night or Freezing or any other series that might be referenced in this story.**

 **AN:**

 **Hi Raynare here. This is my first story so no flames please or if you have to keep it to a minimum. My heart can't handle it. :P This story was inspired by The Freezing Shinobi by Azure King and Azure Queen but using a different series for the crossover so you will see similarities in the 1** **st** **chapter but beyond that it should be different. Some of the terms are borrowed from other series such as the Dimensional Gap from Highschool DxD. The cover I used was found on and was submitted by** **SubaruSumeragi** **. I modified it a bit so that it looks similar to the character I had in mind. Anyways any helpful comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy this story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Freezing Magus Ch. 1

Standing before the Holy Grail was a sixteen year old boy with auburn hair. In his hands a sword whose beauty was immeasurable. To call it beautiful would only dirty it, yet it was only a copy. A copy which insulted the original, but the boy did not care, he was only focused on destroying the grail. He raised the blade over his head, and roared,

"EX-

CALIBUR!"

A blinding light came crashing down onto the grail and then the boy saw nothing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dimensional Gap

". . . "He opened his eyes and saw swirls of colors all around him. He compared the scene to a kaleidoscope. "Where am I? Did I die?" The boy asked himself. "If I did then it isn't so bad, I destroyed the grail and was at least able to save her." He said thinking about the purple haired, kind hearted girl who he had sacrificed his ideals to save.

Then he heard a voice. "You're not dead yet Shirou onii-chan."

"Illya?!" Shirou yelled in shock, turning around he saw a petite girl with red eyes and snow white hair wearing a dress he considered immodest especially on such a young girl floating next to him.

"You're not dead onii-chan, at least not yet. Right now you are in a temporary bounded field I created inside the Dimensional Gap." Repeated Illya glancing at her brother, her brother who had sacrificed so much for a single girl. She didn't want to admit it, but she was jealous. Besides her parents, she never had anyone who showed so much love and loyalty towards her and then her onii-chan came and gave her a home. She felt loved again, but she wasn't loved as much as that Sakura which irked her.

"What do you mean? Why are you here? What happened after I destroyed the grail? Is everyone ok?" Shirou asked, shaking Illya.

"Calm down onii-chan. The Dimensional Gap is an area between dimensions. Kotomine is dead and so is Zouken so everyone should be fine. I followed you right as you fell through the gap created from the destruction of the grail." Explained Illya before frowning, pushing down her jealously. "But you're dying."

"Haaaa. So I am." He sighed looking very tired all of a sudden. It was bound to happen. He had after all projected Excalibur which was not meant to be copied. In doing so he had burnt out all of his circuits which led to his current situation.

"How can you be so calm about it?!" She cried with tears rolling down her face. "Why?! Why did it have to be you?!" 'Her otou-san and okaa-san were dead and her onii-chan was dying now. Was she destined to be alone?'

Shirou looked into the darkness before turning to her. "Because this is the path I chose and I don't regret it. It's ok Illya, I've accepted my fate already."

"NO! It's not ok!" Illya denied grabbing onto him. She didn't want to be alone, but she knew that both of them could not survive, so her brother shouldn't be the one to die. "Your body is dying, but I can give you another one using the Dress of Heaven, I can give you another body. My own body."

"No Illya don't waste your life on me!" Shirou yelled, pushing her away from him in an attempt to stop her.

"It's ok." Illya smiled sadly reaching out for him again. "You know, I can only live one more year because of my status as the lesser Holy Grail. My body wasn't made to last that long after the grail war because I was supposed to become the new grail. And even if I could live longer, without onii-chan, it isn't worth it. I would be useless to the Einzberns now that the grail is destroyed. So if I can give up my life for onii-chan, then at least there was some worth in it."

"But-"

"Onii-chan don't try to change my mind. I have already decided on it." Interrupted Illya. "But, there is something I need to tell you. Because we are currently between dimensions. So when you leave this place there is a high chance that you won't make it back to our world." She had held back some of the information she knew. While it is true that she could only live for another year, with Avalon she could live longer, but as long as he was alive it was fine. She knew that he would be devastated, but it didn't matter to her that he was in another world. She knew she was being selfish, but she wants her onii-chan to live.

". . ." 'This wasn't what he had wanted. She was supposed to live. This wasn't supposed to be happen to her. Why are the fates so cruel? She had just found family after years of loneliness and now she was going to sacrifice her life. Her life, she didn't have more than a year to live. How could they do that to her. She's just an innocent little girl even if she is technically older than him. No he can't accept this.'

"Let us get started then" said Illya taking his silence as acceptance. She proceeded to pushing her hand into Shirou's body and pulled out his soul along with Avalon and Archer's memories while simultaneously using her other hand to pull her own soul out of her body before pushing his soul, Avalon, and Archer's memories into her body.

"NO! I can't accept this!" He suddenly roared, and grabbing onto Illya and pulling her with him into the body causing them to fly back and fall out of the bounded field.

"BAKA ONII-CHAN!" Shrieked Illya before the both of them succumbed to the darkness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindscape

Illya woke up to a field of grass with a twilight sky full of gears and swords littered everywhere . . . Wait a sky with gears?! Illya jumped up, looking around and saw. "Onii-chan!" She cried, shaking the unconscious boy causing him to wake up.

"Uggghh, what happened?" He asked getting up while shaking his head trying to get rid of the drowsiness. The last thing he'd remembered was falling out of the bounded field and into the darkness.

Whacking Shirou's head Illya hollered. "Baka onii-chan! Look at what you've done. You forced the two of us into my body! Now there are two souls in one body and that isn't supposed to happen!"

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" He cried holding onto his head. "Sorry, Illya, but I couldn't just leave you." Then he noticed the twilight sky, swords, and floating gears. "Illya where are we?"

"I believe that right now we are in your soul. This looks like to Archer's reality marble." Illya answered with conflicting feelings inside her. She felt happy that her brother cared so much for her, but was angry at the idiotic stunt he'd pulled. She finally settle for glaring at him even if he meant well it was not a smart move.

Shirou looked away sheepishly, but then asked "But why are we here? And why are there differences from Archer's? We are the same person." As much as he hated they were in fact the same person.

"First we are here because only one soul can exist in a body, because there are two of us I believe that we are to decide here who stays and who dies. Second that's because the two of you had different experiences. Our souls are based on the experiences we had and felt in life which is reflected in the reality marble. I believe that the gears are a representation of the memories from Archer's arm that I took out of your body while the twilight sky and field of grass is your own soul. The weapons are the ones that you and Archer have remembered using your Structural Analysis and then are reconstructed in here." Illya replied already deciding on dying so that Shirou could live.

Suddenly a human sized oval shaped hole appeared distracting the two from their situation and prompting them to investigate which revealed that it was some sort of screen that allowed them to see the outside world.

Looking outside Shirou saw tiny hands and legs and screamed. "We're a baby!"

". . . Haaaaa. Only onii-chan's E rank luck could have gotten us into this situation." sighed Illya shaking her head. Then everything started shaking.

"What's happening?!" Cried out Shirou falling to the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Outside, Unknown Location

Illya and Shirou's intrusion into the world had been noticed by a woman sparking her curiosity causing her to investigate. This led her to discover a female baby with blood red eyes and snow white hair by the side of a road in the middle of nowhere. The woman was interested in the child who had come here the same way her kind did, so she picked her up.

The woman in question was a goddess in human form. She had long platinum blonde hair that fell down to her thighs with porcelain like skin and a large bust. She was wearing a sleeveless dark blue top with a long, light purple skirt that reached her ankles. Just looking at her took would take people's breaths away, but the most exotic thing about her were her yellow eyes with orange lines going through her pupils.

The woman carefully examined the child's body. After completing her inspection, she nodded and pressed her hand against the baby's chest causing blue lines to appear around their body. Unknown to her, this caused Shirou and Illya to start shaking and screaming in the pain making them collapse before it finally stopped.

While the blue lines were subsiding, the woman heard the sound of a truck coming down the road. Immediately she walked into the forest with the child and faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown Facility

The mysterious woman phased back into existence holding the sleeping baby. She was then approached by a man looking between 40-50 years old. "Maria." Nodding towards her. "You know Chevalier will get suspicious if you simply wake up and leave." The man admonished before noticing the child in her arms. "Oh who do we have here?"

"Our new daughter, Emilya" replied now named Maria before setting down the baby and then walking away and fading away again, presumably returning to Chevalier.

The man walked towards child not looking phased at all at the declaration and picked her up. "So you're joining our family. You'll make a fine addition Emilya Aoi." Said the man smirking after looking over her with a calculative look in his eyes. "Well I'm your father Gengo Aoi and that reminds me, I have to introduce you to the rest of the family."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindscape

Shirou looked over at Illya and asked. "Are you ok Illya and do you know what Maria did to us?" Shirou was really confused. Maria had done something to them and then declared that they were her child. While he was happy that they wouldn't die being left in the middle of nowhere, he was hesitant about calling that woman their mom. To him, Kiritsugu was their father and Irisviel was Illya's mother. He never had a mother so he was more accepting of it, but Illya had a complete family before so she might react badly to this.

Illya looked deep in thought and scanned the area. She did not like that these people were trying to take over her parents' position, but it would hopefully be good for her Onii-chan. Shirou had no idea what she was doing, but since she was more experienced than he was, he could only wait.

Finally Illya replied. "She changed our DNA. Biologically our body is now her child. Though the same can't be said for that man, Gengo. The thing is I don't know what my body is made up of now. Her DNA took over 80% of our body. So the 70% of magic circuits that I had are down to just 20%."

Shirou looked confused. "Why are you referring to your body as our body?"

Illya looked over with a deadpan expression. ". . . Is that all you got out of that onii-chan?"

"Ahahaha . . . sorry" Shirou apologized while scratching the back of his head. He noticed that she had avoided answering whether she was ok or not.

Illya pouted. "Moooe. Baka onii-chan. Still we need to solve our immediate problem before we can investigate what that woman did to us." Illya really wanted to investigate what that woman did to them but she knew that they had more important priorities.

"What problem?" He asked. There didn't seem like anything was wrong at the moment besides their situation.

"Well the fact that there are two souls in one body! Did you forget?!" Shouted Illya while hitting Shirou on the head. Her onii-chan can be really dumb sometimes.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! What's wrong with having two souls in one body?" Shirou asked rubbing his head. He really didn't get it. What's wrong with two souls in a body? Wouldn't it be like a split personality or something?

"BAKA! A body can't handle two souls. It will start deteriorating because it can't handle the strain of supporting the both of us. Only one of us can be here even with Avalon." Illya explained.

"Then remove me Illya. It's your body. You should be the one living not me." Shirou could not stand the fact that Illya was trying to give herself up to save him.

"No! The whole point was that I was going to save you and give you a new life! I'm not letting you die!" Rejected Illya. Why couldn't he see that she only wanted to live and be happy?

The siblings glared at each other for 5 minutes before Shirou relented and asked softly. ". . . So what happens now? I don't want you to die Illya."

"Onii-chan. . ." Whispered Illya while blushing. Even though he has a chance to live he still cares for others. He truly is the best brother a sister could have.

'. . . The only way for us to continue to live would be to merge our souls.' Illya thought, before blushing at her thought. 'Ah me and onii-chan together forever. Forever intertwined. Never to separate . . . Bad thoughts Illya, no don't think that . . . But to be with onii-chan for eternity.' Illya started shaking sided to side with her hands against her face.

"Illya are you ok?" Shirou asked, having no idea what was happening inside her head.

"Ah yea I'm fine onii-chan." Replied Illya, before she went on to explain her solution.

"There is one option, the process would combine our souls together so that we are one person, but if we do this we won't be us anymore. It will be a blend of the two of us. We will still have the memories from our current selves, but our personality will be fundamentally different. There will be qualities from the two of us, but basically we will be a new person." said Illya. 'It'll be like our child . . . No! Bad thoughts don't think about that . . . Still . . . Our child Ahhhhh.' Illya could not stop thinking about her and her onii-chan being together.

Hesitantly Shirou asked. "Is there no other way?" Shirou was willing to sacrifice himself to save Illya, but this solution, is it worth it? She won't be Illya anymore.

Shaking her head Illya answered. "This is the only solution we have right now. We don't have any way besides one of us dying. I'm willing to do this so that onii-chan has a chance." Shirou was Illya's only family left so she definitely won't him die.

After much thought he came to the same conclusion as Illya. She was his only family. Damn him if he didn't at least try to save her. ". . . Ok I'm willing to do this so that you have a chance. I've accomplished what I set out for even if I don't get to see the results or be with Sakura or Rin, at least I'm with you, my onee-chan." He said grabbing ahold of Illya's hands and pulling the two closer.

"Baka onii-chan." Illya replied, blushing while looking away. Even though her onii-chan is dense, he can still make girls around him swoon. "If we are going to do this then the assimilation will take a few years to complete, so while that happens we'll let our body's mind naturally develop which is where our base personality is going to come from."

Shirou nodded. "Ok let's do this."

"Ok onii-chan." Illya answered before pulling him closer to her. A bright orb appeared engulfing the siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Freezing, or any other series that might be referenced in this story including the characters.**

 **AN: Hey Raynare here again.**

 **So some of you guys didn't like that I used the name Emilya. The reason I decided to use it was because it was a reference to his old name Emiya. Also Emilya is a variation of Emilia and Amelia so if you have a hard time pronouncing just use those two as a reference.**

 **I am only going to show a bit of her childhood since I chose her to live with Gengo there are a lot of spoilers. If any of you keep up with the manga then you should know what I'm talking about. Most of the terms will be explained in the next chapter so if you don't understand anything it'll be there by hopefully next week.**

 **As of now I'm trying to balance out Emilya's personality so I have a question for you guys. Do you want to see more of Illya's personality or Shirou's?**

 **To answer GuyverUnit05's question: I have read Nerve Damage and FateStay Night Prismatic Chaos. The other two I haven't.**

 **Also clade, I read up on layer reinforcement. I'm not the sharpest tool in the box so do you want me to do something with it? I'm mean of course she's going to use reinforcement, but is there something specific you are looking for?**

 **I going to say this right now. The pairing will not be Emilya x Satellizer. I get bored of stories that keeps using the main female lead as the pairing like in Highschool DxD, Rias or Fairy Tail, Lucy. So I decided to use a non-main character. I'll let you guys try and guess who it is, but she doesn't appear until later in the story like much later.**

 **Again any helpful comments are welcome and I hope you enjoy the story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/Thoughts'

Freezing Magus Ch. 2

6 Years AR (After Rebirth)

A Child's Bedroom

A little girl with snow white hair and ruby red eyes in pink pajamas was playing with her dolls when her head started throbbing. Then there was a sudden burst of sharp pain through her head causing her to cry out before collapsing when it was too much for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mindscape

The little girl wakes up in a field of grass and swords with a twilight sky and floating gears. "Whaaa?! Where am I? Otou-san! Otou-san! Where are you?! Onee-sans are you there?!" The little girl cries out. She runs as fast as she can searching for her father, but it proved fruitless. All she can see are swords upon swords.

Suddenly a glowing orb forms in front of her and starts to grow until it was the size of person. When the light dies down the child sees a girl about the age of 13. The new girl in question looked like an older version of her except she was wearing a white dress made of gold with seven rings that reached her thighs, stockings right below her thighs, and a crown on her head along with a red scarf around her neck that wasn't wrapped.

The new girl down at the 6 year old child, studying her before addressing her. "Well, hello there."

The little girl snapped out of her stupor. She was happy that there was someone else here with her. "Hi lady! Do you know where I am? I'm looking for my otou-san, but can't find him. Can you help me? Who are you? Why are you here? My name is Emilya, but people called me Emi or well my otou-san and onee-sans do, what's your name?" Babbled Emi.

The older girl was overwhelmed by the speed at which words were flying out of her. "Mooooe. Calm down. You're talking too fast." Emi stopped looking sheepish and then repeated everything except slower the second time around. After she finished the girl replied. "Well currently you are in your mindscape or your soul and you will see your otou-chan soon. As for who I am well I'm you so my name is also Emilya. I am here because I was resting here after I reverted to a baby."

Emi looked confused. "Ummm. What do you mean by soul? And how are you me?"

Emilya smiled gently at Emi. "Well you are inside of yourself . . . think of it as you are dreaming right now, but all of it is real. As for me being you ummmm how should I put this . . . let's say that I died and became you."

"If you are me then why are you separated from me?" Emi asked.

"Well I'm separated from you because I was two different people before, but we had to merge ourselves together and the process took several years and now that we finished, I am here to finalize the merging. That means I have to assimilate with you." Explained Emilya.

". . . What does assim, assime, assimilate mean?" Emi asked tilting her head to the side cutely.

Emilya had to stop herself from squealing at the overload of cuteness, after calming down she answered. "It means to combine, merge, become one."

Emi looked at Emilya hesitantly. "Does this hurt me?" She was scared that she would lose something if went through with it, but this was herself so she wouldn't do anything bad right?

"No nothing bad will happen to you, in fact you get my memories and all of my abilities." Assured Emilya, but there was a guilty look in her eyes that went unnoticed by Emi. They would become one person, but because she was the original soul, it would be her with Emi's memories rather than the other way around, so she didn't tell her younger counterpart that.

". . . Ok. I'll do it." Emi stated with a determined look.

Emilya nodded, the guilty feeling growing even more. "OK then." She then proceeded to take Emi's hand and hugged her resulting in a light enveloping them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unknown Facility

Emilya is seen floating inside a massive test tube labeled, SISTER 006 CODE EMILYA. Her hands began to twitch as she slowly opened her eyes. After Emilya regained her bearings, she scanned the room and noticed a lot of expensive and high tech looking equipment along with 5 other test tubes numbered 1-5. Then she hears a door slide open and sees a man come in who she registers as her father.

Gengo proceeded to drain the tank dry and removed Emilya from it before giving her some clothes. "Emi, it's good to see you're awake. You have been asleep for 6 days now. I used every available resource to help you, yet the scans showed that nothing was wrong with you so none of the treatments worked. I'm getting ahead of myself though, are you ok Emi?" Gengo asked.

He was still trying to figure out what happened to Emilya. It was very random blackout. Her stigmatic body wasn't acting up or rejecting her and her physical state was perfectly healthy, therefore the most logical theory would be that something had happened with her mind. Gengo decided that he would have to look into this further. He didn't want this affecting her when she went into battle when she's older.

"I'm fine otou-chan." Reassured Emilya. Gengo raised an eyebrow at the change in suffix, but didn't think much about it. "But, I had a dream and in it I couldn't find otou-chan or any of my onee-chans. It was really scary." Emilya whispered hugging her father.

Gengo comforted her thinking that the dream may have been what made her more affectionate. "It's only a dream Emi. I'll be right back. I'm going to run some tests to see if I can find out what happened to you." He left the room afterwards leaving Emilya by herself.

"Muuuu, what now? Even though it was successful I have no idea what to do now." She asks herself. Reaching into the back of her mind Emilya pulled out the memories from her younger self and reviewed them looking for anything useful.

The memories held a plethora of information which revealed that Aoi Gengo is a genius scientist that is trying to save humanity from Novas, aliens invading from another dimension. In her memories, Gengo revealed to her that over 80% of her body is made of stigmatic tissue which originated from the Novas. "Mooooe. So that Maria woman basically turned me into an alien and what eroded my magical circuits. Tsk. I can't spam swords from my UBW now. Haaaaaa, well at least I can trace a good amount before being depleted." Emilya grumbled.

While researching Gengo using her memories, Emilya realized that ironically he was quite similar to Kiritsugu. Even though he didn't show it around her counterpart, Emilya could tell from the subtle signs like his expressions and underlying meaning in his words. He was the type to manipulate others and sacrifice them if it benefited his goal like Kiritsugu. He used her mother as bait in the 4th Grail War after all.

After some thinking Emilya decided. 'Even though he might try to sacrifice me later, he is reluctantly family and he is trying to protect humanity . . . I've decided, I'll stay and try to help him realize his dream. I'll just have to work hard enough that he won't have to sacrifice others.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

9 Years AR

Emilya's Room

Emilya woke up and felt something wrong so very, very wrong. She was nine already and because of her past lives, she definitely should not still be wetting herself. Emilya pulls off her covers and looks to where the feeling is and screams. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Gengo hears screaming and a pair of running feet dashing towards him. "Tou-chan! Tou-chan! I'm bleeding! BLEEDING! I THINK I'M DYING!" Emilya bursts into the room yelling.

Gengo eyes narrowed as he studied her looking for the problem before realizing that there is blood on her nightdress below the waist then he thinks. 'Oh, I forgot to tell her about puberty and what happens during that period of time.' He then tries to calm her down. "Calm down, Emi there is nothing wrong with you. You are just going through what every girl has to when they reach a certain age."

Emilya screams. "YOU MEAN THEY HAVE TO DIE?!"

"PUBERTY! All girls have to go through puberty which involves something called periods, where you would bleed monthly. Please don't ask why. Your sisters will tell you about it next time you see them." Her father explained.

"Oh. Ok then. Thanks Tou-chan." Then Emilya walks out the door and back to her room to change, leaving a sweat dropping Gengo behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

10 Years AR

Training Room

"Emilya, it is time that you summon your volt weapon. You need to prepare for the future. Now to summon your weapon, you need to concentrate energy through your Stigmata to recombine matter into a solid structure." Gengo informed his daughter.

"Hai otou-chan." Emilya confirmed before closing her eyes. She looked into herself searching for the energy the right energy. It was harder for her because she had Od as well, finally she found it and slowly guided it to her stigmata. Then she felt something forming in her hands, the feeling was similar to when she used tracing. When her weapon finished forming, she opened her eyes and looked at her weapons. ". . . Ahahahaha!" Emilya laughed trying to breath. It was too funny. The weapons that formed in her hands were Kanshou and Bakuya. She couldn't believe it. Was it fate? Or was it a simple coincidence? She would have to look into this further.

"Is something funny Emilya?" Questioned Gengo. He had always known that his youngest daughter was eccentric, many of her actions were unexplainable and random, but he really couldn't see why her weapons made her laugh.

Flashback

7 Years AR

He was looking after his daughters when suddenly Emilya ran into the room. "Otou-chan, I want to cook dinner tonight!" She announced.

He sweat dropped and asked. "Why do you want to do that sweetie?"

After thinking it over for five minutes, she answered with. "Mmmm. Because I want to."

He almost face palmed at her answer. "It's dangerous Emi and you're too young to cook, you don't need to do it." He replied.

"But I want to and I won't take no for an answer!" She yelled running out of the room presumably to the kitchen.

". . . Haaaaa. What am I going to do with you?" He sighed asking himself.

Flashback End

"Nothing's funny tou-chan." Emilya answered staring at her blades. They were just as beautiful as the originals. While she staring at her blades, Gengo asked her. "Emilya do me to find a fighting style for you or do you want to develop your own style?"

"I'll develop my own style otou-chan." Emilya answered, already thinking up of multiple ideas that she would try and test out.

"Okay, since you've decided on what you want do I'll go back to work and check on your progress soon. Your sisters will come by and spar with you so that you can refine your style." Gengo stated before leaving Emilya to her own devices.

"M'kay, tou-chan." Emilya replied distractedly, thinking of her priorities. Her main focus was fighting Novas. To her, fighting other Pandoras was useless, but she had to for rankings, practice, and self-defense. So Archer's fighting style wouldn't work because it focused on fighting people who were stronger than him that targeted the opening he'd created. She didn't want to be arrogant, but compared to her sisters and servants of the grail war, these Pandora were not so great. The style wouldn't have worked for her anyways because she had developed a sense of self-preservation unlike her old self.

Since her mother, Irisviel, was only 158 cm, Emilya didn't think that she would grow to be that tall and because her weapons aren't strength focused like broadswords or great swords, she decided that she would instead focus on agility. She could turn them into broken phantasms, but she'd rather keep a few trump cards. The last thing she wanted to do was use mate craft carelessly and get turned into a lab-rat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

14 Years AR

Aoi Gengo's Office

Knock. Knock. "Come in." Answered Aoi Gengo while looking at his paperwork. A young lady wearing a black and white uniform came in (shown on the cover image).

"Otou-chan, you called for me?" The girl asks.

"Yes, Emilya. I have a job for you. Your nephew, Kazuya, will be joining West Genetics this coming year and I need you to go and watch over him." Informed Gengo. He had known that Kazuya would be joining for several years now, but because Kazuya blamed him for his sister's death, their relationship had soured and Kazuya basically ignored him. Therefore, he decided that he would send in his youngest to watch over him.

Emilya looked confused. "But, otou-chan isn't nee-chan at the West Genetics already?" Based on what she knew, she did not like Kazuya, he was naïve like her past self and while Emilya would willingly lay down her life to protect her loved ones, but she had never met him before so he wasn't included. The only reason as of now as why she would even protect him was because her father asked her to. As she thought about it she realized. 'Oh no, I'm starting to sound like Archer. Ahhhh. This is bad. I don't want to turn into a broody and depressing person!'

Not noticing Emilya's internal dilemma, Gengo replied. "Yes that's true, but she is currently in her 3rd year at this point and can't act freely without making Chevalier suspicious. You will be transferring in at the same time he is so that it gives you an excuse to get close to him. Also this is a chance for you to interact with others your age since you spent most of your life with only me, your sisters, and recently my bodyguard. To be blunt, you are socially stunted."

". . ." Unfortunately it was true. Even the experiences of her past selves weren't really helpful in this situation. As Illya, she was stuck in the Einzbern castle for most of her life interacting with only her grandfather and the other homunculi. As Shirou, most of her interactions were with the Student Body President, Issei, and Sakura. She only briefly talked with those she helped and while she did talk with the members of the Archery Club, she wasn't close friends with any of them. She pouted. "Mooooee. You didn't have to say it in such a mean way, but it's true. I need to get out more. Maybe I can make more friends. Haaaaa. I guess I have to do this."

Gengo smiled and nodded. "Good, now we need to create an identity for you. Do you have any specifications that you want?"

Emilya immediately responded. "I want my last name to be von Einzbern and I would be Japanese-German. Also, my dad would be Emiya Kiritsugu and my mother would be Irisviel von Einzbern and I took on my mother's last name because we were in Germany at the time. My parents died in a fire when I was 8, therefore making me an orphan."

Her father looked up at her. "Any reason why you want these specifics?" He asked looking interested. It was another one of those times where Emilya said or did something unusual. He really wanted to figure her out, but as long as it didn't impair her when out on the field he wouldn't force her.

"No reason. Just thought it sounds nice." Emilya answered without missing a beat. In reality, she chose it so that it would be a reminder of her past and because she could speak German. Also by using the information from her past selves Emilya believed it would be easier to play her role rather than using actual false information.

Gengo stared at her before finally nodding. "Ok, I'll get the appropriate documents ready, but just a few reminders. There will be a six week boot camp before you are put into Genetics and try not to stand out too much. Your sister wasn't discreet which caused a few problems so I don't want another repeat. Also your will be in Germany's Genetics, because of your choice of nationality, until a week before Kazuya is to transfer in. That is all."

Emilya bowed. "Hai otou-chan." Then she left to prepare for the coming year.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Freezing, or any other series that might be referenced in this story including the characters.**

 **AN: Hey Raynare here again.**

 **Thank you all for the reviews. They have been very helpful. Sorry for taking so long. I was busy with college. So in terms of Origin and Element, I'm keeping Sword and Sword. The reason I'm doing this is because Emilya still has Avalon inside of her and that was what originally caused Shirou's Origin and Element to change to Sword. Now for the Creation and Forging of Matter, on the wiki it takes me to the magecraft of transmutation so I am led to believe that it is not an Element or Origin. So that will be implemented later on. I'm thinking about using it as Emilya being able to change the shapes of the noble phantasms that she traces or combining noble phantasms. Is that too OP? And is that an accurate way to use it?**

 **Now Emilya will still have UBW but it won't be appearing for a while. It may or may not change from the original, I'm still working on that. For how broken Emilya's mind is based on what I found Shirou's mind worked as I am a sword that is used to save everyone. I'm not entirely sure if that's right or not, but if it is I'm thinking about changing it to I am a sword that protects those that I care for since I'm using the Heaven's Feel route.**

 **For now Emilya is mainly using Shirou's abilities because she is trying to stay in the background. She will slowly reveal her other abilities overtime as things get more dangerous.**

 **As always any helpful reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Emilya arrived at West Genetics via a Chinook Helicopter just as Kazuya walked through the gates. Looking down from the helicopter, she saw him foolishly run into the middle of a battle to hug a blonde haired European student. This had caused her to freeze up allowing her opponent, a twin tailed pink haired girl, to strike her thus ending the fight. Although the blonde looked familiar Emilya couldn't put her finger on who she looked like.

"Pilot-san do you know who those two are?" She asked interested in the blonde haired girl.

"Ah. Those two. Hmmm. I think the pink haired girl's name is Ganessa Roland and the blonde is Satellizer L. Bridget also known as the Untouchable Queen because she hates people who touch her. She acts coldly towards everyone around her so most 2nd year students and below fear her." Answered the pilot.

"Ohhh." Smirked Emilya. "Now that's interesting."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

West Genetics

After landing, Emilya was taken to the principal's office. Entering the office, she saw Kazuya and a woman wearing a religious uniform. It was the first time Emilya had seen Kazuya up close. He did not look impressive. He was about 5'6 with short black hair and brown eyes. There was nothing eye catching about him. That earlier stunt he pulled clearly showed that he had no common sense. Seriously, who jumps into the middle of battle to hug someone? . . . Wait, she had jumped into battle to help out a Servant who was much stronger than her . . . Well, let's not think about that.

The principal then pulled her from her thoughts. "Welcome Emilya-san, Kazuya-kun. I am Sister Margaret, the principal of this school. Now while you already know this information Emilya-san, I will have to repeat it for Kazuya-kun here. This academy was created to train soldiers against extradimensional beings called Novas. These soldiers are split into two groups. We have the Pandoras who are girls that can use volt texture to create weapons designed to fight against the Novas and Limiters, males who support the Pandoras by using an ability called Freezing to restrict the Novas' movements. You will be staying here for 4 years and afterwards you can retire or join Chevalier. I hope you will become a great limiter Kazuya."

"H-Hai." Replied Kazuya bowing his head. Emilya wanted to roll her eyes. It was practically favoritism right there. She probably expected Kazuya to be like Kazuha. Suddenly the door opened and a smiling student with shoulder length blonde hair and narrowed eyes came in.

The student introduced herself to the two. "Nice to meet you. I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the Student Body President and I'll be giving the two of you a tour of the school."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hallway

As Chiffon was showing them around, she explained to Kazuya how because he hugged Satellizer during the battle he caused her first loss in Carnival, a battle royal tournament that determines the ranks of Pandoras through a point system. This left Kazuya to mull over his actions.

"By the way Einzbern-san what was your ranking at your previous school?" Inquired Chiffon, after her explanation.

"Oh, I was ranked number 1 while I was at PANZER." Answered Emilya. She was a competitive person, so losing was not an option. Thankfully she didn't have to reveal most of her abilities during the actual fight itself. Anything goes during Carnival so rather than taking on everyone, she just hid and took out the last person who held all the points.

Chiffon smiled. "Oh really? You must be very strong to have gotten that rank."

"Ummm. Excuse me, but what's PANZER?" Asked Kazuya.

"PANZER is Genetics Germany. I transferred here because my father was Japanese and thank you for the compliment Chiffon-san, but it was only against the first years." Said Emilya.

Kazuya nodded. "Where is L. Bridget-san? I want to apologize for my actions."

Chiffon rejected the idea immediately explaining how Satellizer was a trouble maker who allegedly killed over 20 Pandoras at her old school causing her to get kicked out and transferred to West Genetics.

Suddenly the wall in the courtyard exploded revealing Satellizer who stepped out into the courtyard with her volt weapon, Nova Blood a giant mid handle blade.

Ganessa Roland leapt in front of her and proceeded to gloat of her superiority and win before summoning her volt weapon, Chains of Binding.

A short battle ensued where Satellizer completely dominated Ganessa. Infuriated she donned a crimson exosuit which blasted Satellizer into the hallway where Emilya and co. were. Seeing Kazuya, Satellizer became all flustered and left without her weapon. Taking advantage of it Ganessa restrained her.

"Satellizer!" Shouted Kazuya panicking before asking Chiffon. "Wh-What is that?"

"It's Pandora Mode, a powered exosuit that boosts a Pandora's power and allows them to move more freely in a Freezing field, but since it's still being tested. . ." She then yelled at Ganessa. "Stop it! Roland-san! It's not safe! We still don't know the full extent of the side effects!"

Ganessa ignored her and instead tightened her chains to the point where Satellizer was left half conscious and panting. Kazuya jumped out the window yelling Ganessa to stop, but was smacked across the yard for the effort.

"Tsk. It's only the first day and your making me work already." Emilya whispered to herself before dashing straight for Ganessa.

"What?! Who are you?! Get out of my way!" Ganessa screamed at Emilya, thrusting her chains at her, but Emilya was too fast. In less than a second she had already crossed the field appearing behind Ganessa. Emilya grabbed her head and slammed it into the ground while pulling the chains out of her back.

"Aaaagh!" Ganessa cried in pain. She was supposed to be stronger, but in an instant she had been taken down. Why?! Why?!

In that time Satellizer, seeing what happened to Kazuya became enraged and activated her own Pandora Mode.

Emilya, noticing Satellizer dashing towards her to attack Ganessa, kicked off the ground pushing herself away before walking back to the surprised Chiffon. She'd let Satellizer take care of Ganessa. Why would she do it if someone else could do it for her? Besides, she'd get in trouble if the teachers found out she assaulted an upperclassman. It was a military academy after all. If they say anything she'll just say she was protecting a comrade.

Looking back at the fight, Satellizer make quick work of Ganessa once again. It was literally a one sided beat down, but before the final blow could be delivered, two teachers appeared with their weapons pointed against Satellizer.

"Stand down Satellizer." Commanded the teacher holding a lance. She had brown shoulder length hair, brown eyes, and a buxom figure, wearing a pale blue, long-sleeved shirt and navy blue skirt, accompanied with long brown stockings and a pair of black, high-heeled shoes.

On the other hand the teacher handling twin daggers wearing a white lab coat over a lavender, shirt with a dark brown skirt, light brown stockings and boots had short green hair that reached her neck tied in a ponytail in the back and dark eyes kept her weapons pointed at Satellizer.

Satellizer deactivated her Pandora mode and left with the teachers who carried Ganessa with them. Meanwhile Emilya, Kazuya, and Chiffon continued the tour, but Kazuya constantly kept asking about Satellizer's whereabouts and situation. In the end he was told not to worry about Satellizer before they parted ways and left for their rooms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emilya's Room

"Yay! I get my own room!" Emilya squealed, jumping onto her bed. Since there was an odd number of students she was allowed to have her own room. Reviewing her day Emilya sighed, it was only the first day and Kazuya already got into trouble. If this was any indication of what was to come then she was going to have a lot of work.

Emilya took out her phone and dialed her father. ". . . Hello otou-chan . . . Yea, I got to school alright, but Kazuya already got into trouble . . . Yea, I know, I know, I'll keep an eye on him, but there was this one girl. Her name is Satellizer L. Bridget. It seems that they are interested in each other. Can I get all the information involving her? . . . Why? Well she intrigues me . . . What?! NO! I am not attracted to her! And what do you mean I should pursue her? You're my father you are supposed to get protective of me when you think I'm like someone . . . Haaaaaa anyways I saw nee-chan, but couldn't speak to her because there were people around . . . Yes otou-chan I'll remember to be careful you don't have to worry about me or nee-chan we acted like we didn't know each other . . . K bye tou-chan." Closing her phone Emilya got ready for bed. It was going to be a long four years.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next day, First Year Classroom

"Hello, my name is Emilya von Einzbern. I transferred from PANZER because I wanted to get in touch with my roots since I'm half Japanese. It is nice to meet you all." Emilya introduced herself before sitting down next to Kazuya. Emilya zoned out during class because she had learned all the basic subjects twice already. One as Shirou and a second time with her new family.

Her father had given her a lot of information on Satellizer. Apparently, since she was the daughter of a concubine the official wife convinced her son bully her. This led to her being sexually abused by her half-brother causing her fear of physical contact with others, which was interesting because she didn't negatively react to Kazuya's touch. Seeing as Kazuya isn't going to stop pursuing Satellizer, maybe she can get her to look after Kazuya instead. It'd free up a lot of her time.

During break Emilya and Kazuya were approached by a girl with reddish brown hair reaching just to her cheeks wearing the standard Genetics uniform who introduced herself as the class representative, Hiiragi Kaho and a blonde with blue eyes named Arthur Crypton who Emilya learned was Kazuya's roommate and the limiter of Ganessa Roland.

"Aoi-san, you need to need to stay away from L. Bridget. She's dangerous, you'll only get hurt if you stay near her." Advised Kaho. While Arthur nodded agreeing.

"No, you can't judge someone without knowing them first. Besides I still have to apologize for what I did to her yesterday." Kazuya declared rejecting their words.

"No! Don't do that you'll only get yourself hurt. Einzbern-san please talk some sense into him." Pleaded Kaho grabbing onto his arm.

Emilya sighed. This situation was exactly like hers back when she was Shirou at the beginning of the war. She was in Kazuya's position back then while Rin took the place of Satellizer and Saber was Kaho warning her that Rin was the enemy and should be eliminated while she was trying to befriend her. It was like looking in a mirror. She seriously hoped that Kazuya wasn't her counterpart in this world. She then answered. "It is his own decision to make. We cannot control what he does. Of course he might get hurt, but he probably won't die." Especially since he's Aoi Gengo's grandchild.

Kaho groaned while Kazuya smiled at her answer. The bell then rang and everyone went back to their seats.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Noon

Emilya immediately left after the bell rang for lunch. Kazuya wasn't a baby, so she decided that she didn't have to stalk him all day long. He should be safe enough. Instead, she decided to visit one of the few friends she had made over the years. Emilya pulled out her phone and texted her saying that she would be there in a few minutes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pool Area

Emilya knocked on the glass door of a massive greenhouse like building before entering. Inside she saw many trees and a pool with several girls hanging around it in bikinis. It looked like a tropical paradise.

"Welcome Emilya, it's been a long time. It's nice to see you again." Said the girl with long, curly blond hair that extended all the way down her back.

"Hey Lizzy! It's been soooo long since I've seen you." Emilya squealed, hugging her friend Elizabeth Malby.

"My name is Elizabeth. Not Lizzy." Huffed Elizabeth looking annoyed.

"Hey, hey who's the freshie Elizabeth?" Asked the teen with long red hair in a pony-tail and amber eyes.

"This is Emilya, the friend I told you all about. Emilya, this is Arnett McMillan." Answered Elizabeth. Then pointing to the tan girl with short white hair and grey eyes who reminded Emilya of Archer and the short loli looking girl with short, silvery-white hair twisted into drills on the side of her head and light brown eyes. "Over there is Creo Brand and that's Attia Simmons."

"And here we have Ingrid Bernstein." Introduced Elizabeth pointing at the back length red head with bluish-green eyes. Creo looked at Emilya curiously while Ingrid just nodded at her. Attia on the other hand was analyzing her looking for weaknesses or strengths.

"Oh yea. You're the one who ran into Elizabeth 4 years ago in London." Realized Arnett.

"Mhm. It was one of the rare times that I was allowed outside, so I was really excited. I didn't see her until I bulldozed her." Emilya confirmed sheepishly. "I apologized and tried to make it up to her by taking her out to eat which eventually led to us to talk about Pandoras and eventually becoming friends."

Emilya spent the rest of lunch getting to know Elizabeth's friends. Creo was generally a serious person, but was easy to get along with since they were both from Germany even if Emilya's version was from over 50 years in the past and in an alternate universe.

Arnett on the other hand was a very loud and boisterous person. Unfortunately it seemed like she had a sadistic side to her. Ingrid meanwhile was kind of cold. Emilya learned that Ingrid was obsessed with order and rules. She'd punish anyone who stepped out of line. Now Attia was similar to both her fathers. She was very manipulative. Seriously, her title is the Manipulative Schemer.

Near the end of lunch another 3rd year student came in. "Elizabeth-sama, we have a problem. Earlier, 2nd year Satellizer L. Bridget attacked 3rd year Kanazuki Miyabi resulting in Kanazuki requiring immediate medical aid. Also 1st year Aoi Kazuya was at the scene as well."

"Hmpf, L. Bridget is forgetting her place. I need one of you to deal with her. For now leave the 1st year alone since he is new here, but give him a warning. Next time this happens it won't go unpunished." Declared Elizabeth coldly.

Emilya sighed. It seems like her nephew is a trouble magnet. Couldn't he just stay out of trouble and make her job easier? Emilya decided that she wouldn't interfere this time. Kazuya isn't the one getting punished so she can rest easy there, also this will be a good lesson for him. He needs to see the reality of how the world he joined works. He needs to act more cautiously. He's too naïve, like she was before the war. Hopefully he won't end up like she did before she arrived in this world.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Freezing, or any other series that might be referenced in this story including the characters.**

 **AN: Hey Raynare here again. Sorry for taking so long. My drive just disappeared for a while but I'm back. Hopefully for longer this time.**

 **So this is probably the last of the intro chapters and the next chapter is when the plot truly starts.**

 **Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, they are incredibly helpful. So back in the last author's note I talked about implementing the Creation and Forging of Matter and reading all your reviews, it helped me realize the flaw in applying it to the noble phantasms, but the volt weapon that Emilya uses is made from the elemental combinations between solid, liquid and gas elements as stated in the wiki. So it will be used on her hair and volt weapon.**

 **Another thing is that people have been saying that Emilya acts more like Illya. Sorry about that, since I'm using Shirou from the end of HF I don't have much to go on. I'll try to add more Shirou characteristics, but don't expect too much.**

 **UPDATE: I was informed that using Caladbolg was too much in that situation so I changed it. Thank you for telling me.**

 **As always any helpful reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Emilya's Room, Nighttime

BOOM!

Jolted from her sleep, Emilya jumped out of bed and materialized Kanshou and Bakuya. She scanned the room looking for the enemy when another explosion occurred from the direction of her window. Cautiously walking over to the window, Emilya saw Ingrid and Satellizer fighting in the courtyard.

". . . Haaah, I know Satellizer was going to be punished, but does it have to be in the middle of the night?" Emilya muttered to herself, angry at being woken up. Then she noticed in the corner of her eye, the shadow of a person behind a tree. "No, no that idiot, why is he even near the girls' dorms? Damn it if he gets involved I'm going have to interfere." Lamented Emilya.

"Tsk." Satellizer had been pushed back so she started to store kinetic energy in her reinforced body before releasing the energy to dramatically increase her speed. Satellizer disappeared from her position and appeared at random locations to try and confuse Ingrid, but her Accel Turn failed against Ingrid who was able to predict where she was going to appear. In return, she used Tempest Turn which works the same way as an Accel Turn, but rather than releasing the energy, it is given form and then shot out to create after images that deals damage. Satellizer was hit in multiple locations and lost as a result. Ingrid then began to remove her Stigmatas.

The arrival of Ingrid's limiter, Leo, was enough of a distraction so that Satellizer was able to escape. Emilya was hoping that, that was the end of skirmish, but then Ingrid called for a limiter to help Satellizer, Kazuya stepped out of the shadows saying that he would be her limiter.

"Are you sure you want to do this? You know you will be siding with the one who broke the rules and will be beaten down for it." Declared Ingrid, testing Kazuya's resolve.

"Yes. I can't just stand by while Satellizer is getting hurt." Resolved Kazuya, standing in front of Satellizer.

Suddenly Kaho appeared and kicked Kazuya's head. "I'm sorry Bernstein-senpai. Kazuya doesn't know what he's talking about. I'll just take him back to his room." Said Kaho nervously trying to drag Kazuya away. Emilya was about to breathe a sigh of relief thinking that she wouldn't have to interfere, but Kazuya pushed Kaho away and declared that he would help Satellizer causing her to face palm.

Ingrid stared at Kazuya then waved her hand and said. "Fine. I'll give you time to perform the Baptism Ceremony." Satellizer fervently rejected, saying how the ceremony was perverted. In return Ingrid denied Satellizer's statement, saying that the ceremony was a holy thing and showed the partners' absolute trust in each other.

When Satellizer still refused to go through with it, Ingrid ran out of patience and attacked Satellizer who was promptly immobilized by Leo's Freezing. Emilya during the entire commotion had changed her location so that when she attacked, it wouldn't be pinpointed back to her room. Suddenly Kazuya activated his own Freezing even though he didn't go through the Baptism Ceremony shocking everyone. Emilya shook her head. She was going to ask her father about it later, but the current situation was more important. "Trace On."

Ingrid turned to attack Kazuya, but Emilya intercepted the attack by launching a traced and reinforced arrow from her bow at the ground in front of her. Ingrid stopped herself and yelled at Emilya's direction. "Who's there?!" But, that was the opening Satellizer needed and was able to deliver a heavy blow across Ingrid's chest causing Emilya's attack to be all but forgotten.

Kazuya questions Ingrid's obsession with rules and she reveals that she believes that her friend died because the rules weren't followed. Angered, Ingrid goes on the attack again, but when Kazuya's Freezing neutralizes both her and Leo, she was forced to use Pandora Mode. Once again Satellizer is pushed back and was about to be finished off, but Kazuya steps in front of her.

Emilya was about to launch another arrow, however Kazuya started talking, reasoning through Ingrid's friend's actions saying how her friend died to save her juniors rather than them abandoning her which shocked Ingrid to her core causing her to collapse, but not before questioning herself. "Was I wrong the entire time?"

XXXXXXXXXX

Cafeteria, Friday

Kazuya and Kaho had been hush hush about the situation afterwards and Emilya didn't pry since she knew about the situation already, but during lunch, Kazuya reveals to Kaho, Arthur, and her that he became Satellizer's official limiter after talking with her the day after the fight. "WHAT?!" Yelled Kaho slamming her hands on the table, causing people to look at her. Blushing, she leaned down and hissed. "What do you mean you became the Untouchable Queen's limiter?"

"It means I'm Satella's limiter, but we didn't perform the ceremony since I can using Freezing without it." Said Kazuya. Arthur and Kaho were shocked that Kazuya had a nickname for her. Kaho and Kazuya bickered for a bit, but then Kaho changed the subject and asked. "Hey guys do you want to go karaoke later?" Kazuya said that he and Satellizer were going to have their "First Time" later and then left.

Emilya on the other hand accepted and went out with the two.

XXXXXXXXXX

City, Later that day

Emilya, Kaho, and Arthur went karaoking for a few hours and afterwards, Kaho and Arthur gave Emilya a tour of the city. The two were showing Emilya all the best places to go for eating, shopping, dates, and such. "Neh, Emilya what's the German Genetics like compared to here?" Inquired Kaho, followed by Arthur's. "Yes, I'm curious as well."

"Well . . . I'd say it's much more intensive and dangerous there than it is here. For our Carnival we were drugged in our sleep and then left in the middle of the Alps with eliminating our opponents as the only instruction. The school encourages competition and survival of the fittest or smartest so comradery is basically nonexistent. There is friendship between students in different years, but if you are in the same year, well today's friend could be tomorrow's enemy and vis versa." Replied Emilya not at all phased by how Spartan PANZER was. Meanwhile Kaho and Arthur paled considerably.

"I-I see. That's scary. I guess we're lucky that it isn't like that here. A-Anyways tell us about yourself." Kaho stammered out, changing the subject.

"Mmm well I'm an orphan. My parents died in a fire when I was 8." Seeing their reactions, she said. "You guys don't have to look at me like that. I've gotten over it. Anyways, I like cooking in my free time, as well as helping out others if they need it. I also like going out since I was stuck inside most of the time when I was younger. I hate people who are willing to sacrifice lives to achieve their own ambitions. I don't really have a dream right now, I used to dream of becoming a hero of justice, but well I stopped wanting that." Said Emilya sheepishly rubbing the back of her head.

They continued the tour and eventually went to eat. While leaving the restaurant they witnessed Kazuya talking with an unfamiliar blue haired and eyed girl who had a tattoo under her left eye. Walking up to them Emilya asked him teasingly. "Hey Kazuya, I thought you were going to see Satellizer. Are you cheating on her already?"

Startled by her voice Kazuya jumped and turned around. "W-What? No! I wasn't I just met her earlier when she helped me out with some thugs." He stammered, blushing.

"Ohhh. Really? So who's your new friend?" Asked Kaho with a large smile.

"Yes!" Kazuya cried out. After he calmed down, the girl introduced herself. "Hi! My name is Rana Linchen. I'm from Tibet and I'm going to be joining West Genetics so that I can defeat the evil creatures and look for my destined one."

"I see. So-" Emilya started before getting cut off by several thugs who suddenly confronted them out of nowhere.

"Hey we want that those two over there." One of them said pointing at Kazuya and Rana causing Emilya to be ticked off. 'What the hell did he get himself into this time?'

"Now hold on a minute, they are our friends and we aren't going to let you doing anything to them." Kaho boldly stated, materializing two wakizashis into her hands.

"Fuck! She's a Pandora! Shoot her!" Yelled the leader. The thugs pulled out their guns and started shooting at her, but Kaho being a Pandora was easily able deflect the bullets. Emilya summoned her own weapons and was about to pounce when one of the other thugs called out. "Hey! Stop right there if you don't want anything happening to this guy." Drawing her eyes from the leader, Emilya saw Arthur being held at gunpoint by one of the thugs that was able to sneak up on him.

Emilya clicked her tongue. "Tsk." Reinforcing her legs, she immediately dashed towards Arthur.

"Wha-" Was all the thug could say before blood burst from his neck. "AHHHH! You bitch! You're gonna fucking pay for that!" Screamed the leader looking at his fallen friend. The others were stunned at her brutality and were unable to react fast enough and in a flash all of them were dead on the ground with blood flowing from their necks.

"Wha?! Why did you kill them?!" Kazuya cried out. Turning around Emilya looked at her classmates. Kazuya, Kaho, and Arthur looked sick while Rana blankly stared at the dead bodies which was surprising given how she seemed cheerful and innocent, but then again she was the same as Illya.

"They were a threat. Between them and Arthur who would you rather have be alive and safe? It's a dog eat dog world. Of course you could be kind, but it's better to be safe than sorry. Also, you will be seeing a lot more deaths later on. As a Pandora or limiter you all are on the front lines against the Novas. If you can't handle it then you should leave." Emilya stated coldly, but then looked over at Rana who was unfazed. "You don't seem surprised Linchen-san."

Rana smiled. "Well I'm from a tribe in the mountains of Nagarze. We're kinda isolated so it's still survival of the fittest."

"Hmmmm. I see." Responded Emilya shortly before turning to the others. "We should leave. We don't want to be caught here. It would cause problems."

The other students could only mutely follow her as she left with Rana by her side.

XXXXXXXXXX

Emilya's Room

Emilya sighed. Today had been quite problematic. Her actions had caused some tensions with her classmates which would be problematic for her job. If she wasn't close to Kazuya it would be much harder to protect him. Though her meeting with Rana was quite interesting.

Jumping on her bed, Emilya took out her phone and dialed her father. ". . . Hello, Otou-chan? It's me, Emilya. So some stuff happened this week. Kazuya got into trouble again and he'll probably continue to get into more trouble since he's the Untouchable Queen's limiter now." She then proceeded to tell him everything that happened in the last week.

"Neh. Tou-chan, why can Kazuya use a Freezing field without going through the Baptism Ceremony and getting an Ereinbar Set?" Emilya asked. ". . . I see so it's because he has a stigmatic body like my sisters and I. Kay, thanks for the info. Night tou-chan."

After hanging up, Emilya thought about what would happen next week. 'Judging by what happened to Ingrid, I don't think the 3rd years will let Satellizer and Kazuya get away with their insubordination.' Thought Emilya who then sighed. She'd visit Elizabeth tomorrow to try and lessen whatever they were going to dish out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pool Area, Next Week

Emilya entered the 3rd year's hang out with two large cakes.

"Hey Lizzy, I brought cake for you and everyone." Announced Emilya, causing Elizabeth to uncharacteristically jump from her seat and run over to her, surprising the other 3rd years.

Grabbing the cake, Elizabeth cut out a slice and shoved a spoonful into her mouth. She felt she could die happy. "Mhhhmmm. Soooooo good. Thank you Emilya ahhhh your food is the best. I haven't mmmhhmmmm had any in soooo long." Elizabeth said with a blissful expression holding her hand to her face.

"What? It can't be that good." Said Arnett who then grabbed a slice. The result was her stuffing herself and moaning at how good it was.

The others tried the cake as well and were all left in similar states. Complete and utter bliss.

Elizabeth suddenly stopped stuffing herself, looking over at Emilya she scrutinized her. "You usually don't bake cakes unless it's for special occasions. So you want something. What is it?" Elizabeth deduced, glaring at her.

"You're right. I know you are going to punish L. Bridget, but I would like you to keep Aoi Kazuya out of it. If you do I'll give you all this other cake." Emilya said smiling while holding out the second cake.

Elizabeth stared then took the cake. "Deal. You ladies heard her. Another cake if we keep our hands off the boy and just the boy." The others nodded. Satellizer was their target so it wasn't anything major that they had to change and they got free delicious, mouthwatering, bliss inducing cake for basically nothing.

"Thanks ladies. See you tomorrow." Emilya said, waving her hand before skipping out the building.

XXXXXXXXXX

Pool Area, Next Day

Emilya returned the next day and noticed Creo and Arnett were missing while Attia was looking very pissed off.

"Soooo did something happen?" Inquired Emilya tilting her head.

Elizabeth sighed closing the book she was reading. "Yesterday Attia, Creo, and Arnett ambushed Satellizer while she was in the training room, but before they could remove her stigmatas, Chiffon intervened and stopped them."

Emilya looked at her pityingly. "That's unfortunate. Are you going to continue to go after her?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "No. Chiffon made it clear that we were not to go after her again. Also said that we wouldn't have the leisure to fight each other like this in the future."

"I see." Emilya pensively replied, narrowing her eyes. "I should go prepare then, for the coming storm."


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Fate/Stay Night, Freezing, or any other series that might be referenced in this story including the characters.**

 **AN: Hey Raynare here again. This chapter took a lot longer than expected so sorry about that. Anyways, I'm going to put the rest of the AN at the bottom of the chapter since it would spoil the chapter if I put it here. This next part are just some responses to some reviews.**

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan** **: Yea I don't like Kazuya either I find him really annoying, but he was the excuse for Emilya to be at Genetics, after this it'll move away from him. While I would like to, I most likely won't kill him off, but he'll probably be relegated to being in the background or something I haven't actually decided what to do with him.**

 **tphod** **: So in the original scene in the manga/anime the thugs had molested Kaho and I put that in there, but decided to remove it. I left what would have been Emilya's reaction to it because of Sakura's situation. So yea it was kinda unjustified brutality.**

 **: Sorry for it being slow. I'm not one of those super motivated people, when it comes to writing I get bored really easily. :P Anyways, while it is high school themed Freezing gets darker as the manga continues on so I just started off with the dark aspect. It won't be depressing or anything and will get brutal at points but I don't plan on focusing on the high school aspect too much.**

 **As always any helpful reviews are welcome. I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Emilya's Room, Several Days Later

Emilya had just gotten out of the shower when her phone went off playing the theme song of one of her favorite magical girl animes. Taking the phone she thought. 'I wonder if I would make a good magical girl. I think it would be really fun to be a magical girl.' The phone rang again bringing her back to reality. Noticing that it was her father, Emilya immediately answered. "Hello otou-chan. You need something?"

Within seconds her face went dark and her tone completely changed. ". . . I see. So the Novas attacked East Genetics. How many were there otou-sama? . . . Four but two were destroyed. Ok that's good, but what about the remaining two, where are they? . . . Tsk. So they are headed here. That's just great. This is going to complicate things a lot. What information is there on the Novas otou-sama? . . . S type Novas that have particle beams and the ability to take over Pandoras. Haaaaa. Great just great. What are the parameters for this mission otou-sama? . . . Alright, securing mother is the main priority, keeping Kazuya safe and eliminating the Novas is secondary. Also I'm not to reveal my full power. Got it. Thank you for telling me. Stay safe otou-sama. Bye."

Emilya stared pensively at her phone for a while before looking up. Then she pulled out several strands of hair and injected prana into them to create her Zelle familiars. She proceeded to link her senses to the bird constructs before having them station themselves at various points around the school. 'There that should give me sufficient information during the attack. Hmmm. I'll have to prepare more tomorrow.' Thought Emilya before she turned off the lights and went to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Classroom, Next Day

Unfortunately Emilya didn't have the time for more preparations, during first period the siren rang causing an uproar among the first year students. Immediately afterwards, the teacher who had subdued Satellizer, Yu-Mi Kim, came in the room and shouted. "SILENCE! You are soldiers in training so act like it! Now I am going to assign all of you to different locations where you are to guard with your life. Unless ordered to, running away will be an act of insubordination and will be punished afterwards if you are not dead already. UNDERSTAND!" None of the students responded. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" "YES MADAM!" Shouted out the students.

South Gate, Later

Emilya was cursing her luck. She had been assigned to the South Gate with Elizabeth, her limiter Andre, four other Pandoras she didn't know and of those four three had limiters with them. Kazuya on the other hand had been stationed at the Central Elevator Entrance which was where her mother was also located. Emilya had one of her Zelle follow Kazuya to his post so that she could check if she was needed to secure mother and Kazuya. While another one went to scout out the Novas. The rest were scattered throughout the school at other vital positions.

Her zelle was able to locate the 2 Novas who were approaching the school at high speeds from the sea. They were massive with large blade like whip arms. Emilya estimated that they were about ten stories high. She also noticed that Nova form Pandoras were merged to the Novas' bodies and sadly for her, there were a lot of them.

"Tsk. They're coming." She told Elizabeth. Trusting her judgement, Elizabeth ordered the others to get ready. "How do you know?" Elizabeth inquired looking curious.

"My eyes can see really far." Lied Emilya. It was true with reinforcement she probably could see them from here, but she wasn't going to say anything about her familiars. Elizabeth nodded, but looked skeptical.

About thirty minutes later there was a loud explosion and out of the forest came six of the Nova form Pandoras, meaning that the front lines had been breached. They had blade-like protrusions coming out of their backs and had Nova-like tissue structures. When they saw Emilya and the others, they instantly dashed towards them at speeds that surpassed what regular Pandoras were capable of and employed their Freezing. They temporarily paralyzed, but the limiters quickly activated their Anti-Freezing field, therefore negating the enemies'. Unfortunately the Nova form Pandoras weren't affected by the limiters' Freezing rendering them useless.

As Elizabeth ordered the Pandoras to engage the enemy, Emilya reinforced her body and attacked the closest one which was wielding a rapier. While she was easily able to deflect its attacks with her blades, it was doing the same with her's. Even though the situation wasn't too good, Emilya was happy. Sparring was okay, but actual battle experience was the best if she wanted to improve and fighting was just fun. The others didn't notice, but a grin started to form on her face. "Neh, Neh. This is really fun. My blood is really pumping now. Entertain me more!"

With her rising bloodlust, Emilya began to push the Nova form back, but then it suddenly spoke. "You, you are like us . . . You are not from here, why do you help these humans . . . Wait . . . Yes, we sense the presence of a Beast of Alaya . . . Is that why you help them? . . . No, the presence is there, but you are not one of them . . . Yet, at the same time there is a part of us in you . . . You, who are you?"

"W-what? Who? H-how?" Shocked Emilya faltered for a second and as a result, the Pandora was able to pierce her left arm. "Aaarrghh!" Emilya cried out, quickly she slashed downwards severing its right arm. Jumping back, Emilya pulled the blade out of her arm and threw it to the side. Thankfully with Avalon Emilya was able to heal quickly.

Unfortunately for her though the enemy's arm immediately regenerated and transformed into a blade. It made an attempt to stab her again, but Emilya was able to dodge. "You, you are strong . . . You have shown only a little of your power to us . . . Yes, yes we have decided . . . You will come with us . . . You aren't like them . . . You are a part of us . . . Come join us." It decided offering its hand to her. In response, Emilya shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't do that."

"We see . . . Then we will simply take you with us. " The Nova replied before attacking again, this time focusing on incapacitating her. Emilya pushed what the Nova had said to the back of her mind, deciding to deal with it later. The mood had been killed, no longer enjoying the battle, Emilya elected to end the battle quickly.

Unluckily for her it seemed like the Nova had used something akin to reinforcement and her strikes were no longer doing any damage. Switching things up, Emilya used the Creation and Forging of Matter to combine Kanshou and Bakuya into a black and white great sword. Emilya glared at it and asked. "Neh. Can you die for me?" Then she dashed forward reinforcing her sword and cleaved downwards right through the middle of the Pandora's body as it tried to block the blade with its arms. Both pieces of the Pandora fell on the ground and did not regenerate.

Emilya, seeing that it was dead, quickly used structural grasp on its body and found that there was a large stigmata between its collars that was the source of the possession. Looking back at the others she saw that they were still engaging the other Nova form Pandoras and were getting nowhere.

Emilya shouted at them. "There's a large stigmata between their collarbones, it's what's controlling them!" Hearing her, her comrades redoubled their efforts, this time focusing on the collarbone area.

She quickly sprinted over to Elizabeth, who was shooting lasers at the possessed Pandora with Stigmata like satellites. Since the Pandora was distracted by the lasers, Emilya was able to get inside its guard and cut off one of its arms allowing Elizabeth to pierce the stigmata with her lasers. Elizabeth nodded her appreciation and the two quickly proceeded to help the rest. Unfortunately two of their own Pandora were killed before they could get to them, but within minutes of the two arriving, their numbers allowed them to overpower the rest without losing any more on either side.

As the other Pandoras and limiters were resting and mourning for the dead, Emilya helped Elizabeth check on the unconscious East Genetics Pandoras. Besides the one Emilya had killed the others were alive, but had multiple injuries. Three of them had missing body parts but it wasn't anything too severe since the hospital could fix almost anything.

Suddenly the zelle that Emilya had following Kazuya was destroyed. She looked over at Elizabeth and said. "Hey Lizzy, I'm going to go help out the others since there are no enemies here. What are you going to do?"

Elizabeth turned and replied. "I'm going to check up on Attia and the rest. Stay safe Emi."

Emilya nodded and sprinted into the forest. She wasn't sure if her zelle had been destroyed on purpose or by accident, but since it's better to be safe than sorry, she would assume that they could sense the use prana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Central Elevator Entrance, Minutes Later

As Emilya approached the perimeter of the building, she heard the sounds of fighting. Cautiously she advanced towards the clearing and saw that there was a hole in the wall. Behind it Satellizer fighting a twin tailed green hair girl with brown eyes along with two other corrupted Pandoras. Emilya realized that the green haired girl was Cassie Lockheart, the 4th strongest Pandora in the world.

Emilya grimaced as she assessed the situation. She noticed that Arnett and who Emilya guessed to be her limiter were knocked out, along with a heavily injured Ganessa. Thankfully Kazuya was barely injured at all along with Arthur who was tending to Ganessa. Seeing that entrance was also broken meant that some of the Nova form Pandoras got in so Emilya created a zelle and sent it to follow whatever got through.

Seeing that the three enemy Pandoras were going to attack Satellizer, Emilya threw one of her blades at them before repositioning herself next to Satellizer. "Emilya?! What are you doing here?!" Cried out Kazuya in surprise. "Aim for the stigmata between their collarbones, it's their weakness and will turn them back." Emilya told Satellizer ignoring Kazuya. Although she was also surprised, Satellizer immediately recovered and curtly nodded. Kazuya on the other hand looked hurt for being ignored. Emilya then asked. "How many got through?"

"One." Satellizer replied. Emilya nodded, one wasn't enough to warrant her attention. There were higher level personnel stationed with her mother so it would be quickly dispatched of, but she couldn't let Lockheart get through. "I'll take care of Lockheart, you and Kazuya deal with the others." Emilya stated, quickly engaging Cassie so there would be no room for discussion.

Lockheart raised her arm-mounted blades, easily blocking Emilya's attack. Emilya and Cassie traded a few blows gauging each other's strength. Emilya noticed that Lockheart's skin was much harder than the previous Pandoras, every strike she landed didn't even pierce her skin. Cassie was also aiming to incapacitate her rather than killing her, therefore she had to assume that they a hive mind and Cassie was ordered to capture her.

Emilya began to grin as they fought. With every blow they traded, Cassie kept getting faster and faster forcing Emilya to speed up to match her making her grin wider. Stuck in a stalemate, Emilya utilized Archer's fighting style and left an opening on her left side. Seeing the opening the Pandora immediately tried to stab her there, but at the last second Emilya countered, and pushed Lockheart back.

As Emilya attempted to strike the staggered Pandora, Lockheart grabbed her arm and threw her backwards. Emilya flipped through the air and landed on the opposite side, but before she could move, she was hit by a Freezing. Emilya instantaneously activated her own Freezing which canceled Lockheart's, but those precious seconds were all that Cassie needed to fire her Particle Beam. It hit Emilya right in the center of her chest hurling her right through the wall and into the forest.

Emilya smashed through several trees before stopping, thankfully her body was reinforced so she only lost her clothing and received 2nd degree burns. Seeing as the Nova wanted her alive she hadn't expected the laser at all. Materializing new clothes, she immediately jumped to the right just as another laser hit, destroying the area. Emilya quickly retreated further into the forest and sent out several zelle to scout the area. Things were getting more interesting.

Her zelle easily found Cassie who was standing by the crater where she had landed. Emilya snuck around behind her and used a Triple Accel Turn closing the distance in seconds, but just as she reached her, Lockheart disappeared and reappeared right behind her using her famed Quadruple Accel Turn. Emilya twisted her body and had just enough time to block the continuous onslaught of attacks.

Emilya had the zelle that were tracking Cassie shift into blade forms and sent them straight at her back. Sensing them Cassie turned around to defend against them leaving her back open. Emilya initiated a Tempest Turn, creating four copies of herself all of which struck Lockheart's back side. Unfortunately, because of the enhanced Nova tissue, her attacks did little damage only piercing to the muscle. Cassie quickly employed her Quadruple Accel escaping further damage. "Mooouu. Why won't you die already? . . . Ah. Wait I'm not supposed to kill you." Emilya said realizing she was too aggressive.

Cassie tilted her head. "Why do you continue to fight . . . We will obtain you eventually . . . Why do you continue to resist us?"

Emilya's eyes narrowed and her child like demeanor changed. She hissed. "What I do and why I do things is none of your business."

Emilya decided she needed to end this. She had gotten too into the fight and forgot her mission, meaning the chances of more Nova form Pandoras approaching rose. Taking a deep breath she began to chant.

 _Spirit and technique, flawless and firm_

She then threw Kanshou and Bakuya at Cassie's neck causing her to deflect the blades. The Nova possessing Lockheart must have realized the danger as she dashed towards her in an attempt to stop her.

 _Our strength rips the mountains_

 _Our swords split the water_

Emilya summoned two more blades before Cassie could do anything and swung both blades at her who parried both, but as she was doing this the two thrown blades flew back stabbing her in the back.

 _Our names reach the imperial villa_

 _The two of us cannot hold the heavens together._

Letting go of her current swords, Emilya materialized two more and brought them down in X motion slashing Cassie's chest and as a result, destroyed the stigmata. As Cassie fell backwards, her eyes cleared. Looking at Emilya, she said. "Thank you."

Emilya's eyes widen, she reached over and caught the falling Pandora. "Tsk. This is bad." Emilya muttered to herself. "There's a possibility that she remembered everything that happened. It was fine with the previous one since I killed her, but I can't just off such a well-known person. I'll have to talk to otou-sama about it." Then she remembered the zelle she had sent after the Pandora that had gotten through. Checking on it she saw that it had been taken care of by Chiffon and the vice president. Since the two of them were protecting her mother, none of the infected Pandoras would get through. Emilya proceeded to put the larger girl over her shoulder and began her trek back to the Central Elevator.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Central Elevator Entrance, Minutes After

Just as Emilya arrived, she saw Satellizer in Nova form except with spikes protruding from her back, defeat the other two Pandoras. She proceeded to try and kill the two Pandoras, but then Kazuya intervened grabbing Satellizer's arm. "Don't kill them Satella! You're not a murderer!"

It was such a cliché moment. Oh don't kill him you are better than that. "Haaaaaaaa." Emilya sighed and walked up to them before putting Cassie on the ground. Noticing her, Kazuya cried in relief. "Oh! Emi, you're ok! Thank god!" Satellizer although heavily injured, scrutinized her. Of course Emilya didn't blame her. She had returned barely injured at all after going against the world's fourth strongest Pandora. Now that she thought about it, she'd need some sort of excuse for defeating Cassie. "Mooooouuuu this is going to be such a pain." She muttered quietly to herself.

Emilya looked up at him and smiled. "Yea, I'm fine. Can you watch over her for me? I'm going to see if anyone else needs my help." Kazuya looked surprised. "E-Eh? Ok." Emilya nodded and left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Beach, Minutes Later

Standing on one of the branches of a tree, Emilya gazed over the battlefield. Of the two Novas, only one of them had been taken down, but over a quarter of the fourth year forces had been killed already. "Haaaaaaa. I really don't want to go against otou-sama's orders, but if I don't do something most of our forces are going to die here and we are going to need them in the future. What should I do?" Emilya asked herself. ". . . Well technically I'm not revealing my full strength, just a bit and as long as I don't get caught it'll be fine."

Emilya sent more of her familiars out to secure the area. Seeing that no one was in the vicinity, she summoned her bow and Caladbolg II. Notching Caladbolg, the spiral sword twisted and became thinner.

 _I am the bone of my sword_

Caladbolg was reinforced and she aimed towards the remaining Nova, channeling massive amounts of prana into it turning the arrow into a Broken Phantasm. The Nova noticing her, turned and created a barrier as Emilya called out its name, "Caladbolg" before releasing it.

The barrier was useless as Caladbolg broke right through it, piercing its chest. It didn't stop there though. The arrow went straight through flying right into the ocean before blowing up, releasing large shockwaves. The shocked Pandoras watched as the Nova began to dissolve while Emilya immediately ran.

Seconds later the teachers announced over the PA that the 10th Nova Clash was over and for everyone to return.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emilya's Room, Nighttime

Emilya flopped on her bed. She was dead tired. During her report, she had to BS her way through, saying how she was lucky and how Cassie was like a mad beast so she was easier to fight. Of course they didn't really believe her, but they couldn't disprove it either so they were most likely just monitoring her right now. They also didn't say anything about what happened with the 2nd Nova which had made Emilya frown. Were they plotting something?

She had gotten into contact with her father and had told him how the Novas talked to her through Cassie with the possibility that she remembered everything that was said. Gengo was intrigued by what was essentially the first contact made outside of her mother. Emilya though didn't reveal the true content of what it said and simply said that it wanted her to join them. Gengo informed her that he would take care of it and thankfully didn't scold the use of her other abilities.

Emilya sighed. She was very confused over the Novas' contact. 'They knew where I was from and were able to sense the lingering power of EMIYA. Are they demons? They're from another dimension, but from EMIYA's memories none of the demons he ever fought were like that. Also was that the reason for why mother had picked me up?'

"Mooooooouuu if only I had the Clocktower's resources then I would have a better chance at finding out what they are." Wailed Emilya. Unfortunately there was no such thing as the Clocktower or magi in this world. Although Gaia exists because her projections still disappeared, but it took significantly longer, so did that mean that Gaia's weaker here? Emilya wasn't sure, although she was pretty sure Alaya didn't exist or was also very weak since the Novas haven't already been dealt with by the Counter Guardians.

"I don't understand what's going on anymore." Emilya pouted. She resolved to question the Novas the next time they met, but for now she was lacking the information needed to formulate any sort of plan. Sighing again Emi turned around and tried to go to sleep.

 **AN Continued: So how was it? Since this is my first time writing a fight I'm not sure how it went. Was it too short? I tried to make Emilya more even with the enemies here since she lacks experience fighting against them and since her body isn't at full power. I also tried to give her some flaws so that she wouldn't be too OP just yet. I had no idea if using the creation and forging of matter requires an incantation so I just went without one. Can any of you guys guess who the Nova are? Technically they are a single being and it is something real from the Nasuverse.**

 **Once again thanks for reading.**


End file.
